


The Prince's Thorn

by bossangel10



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossangel10/pseuds/bossangel10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Gender-Swap Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Based losely on a manga entitled "The Cactus Prince" check it out! Royalty, Mating, Possessive Loving and Hot, Sexy COPULATION :) ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this sad excuse of a brain!

 

CHAPTER I

“Rachel” a demanding yet gentle voice called from the bartender’s workstation full of the local breweries and some expensively looking alcohol that could put a bull to sleep in just one shot. “Coming!, What’s up?” a gorgeous brunette with soft dark wavy hair and mesmerizing chocolate orbs that when exposed to light gives off the passionate color of deep dark burgundy answered. Rachel Barbara Berry stood in all her glory matted with a light sheen of sweat from all the hustle and bustle going on the warm, lively bar she considered her second home. 

“I need you to take this to table’s 4 and 5, after that you could relax cause you’re on at 10” Noah Puckerman, the chef/owner of _Rendezvous Bar_ , and also happens to be Rachel’s cousin and annoying big brother said. “Cool beans!” The muscled mohawked man with the pretty face visibly cringed at the corny as hell words.

“Rae, how many times have I told you to never use those god forsaken expressions when you’re in my presence, and the presence of those that are still breathing” “Haha! Funny Noah! Hey have you heard from San yet?” Rachel said. Santana Lopez was Noah Puckerman’s half-sister from his mother’s side. After the tragic death of his father Dr. Santiago Lopez swooped in and saved the day, offering his money and later his love to the woman who turned out to be his first love. Puck was okay with it, as long as his Ma and baby sister are happy and Rachel approved of him, he kept his mouth shut but his eyes wide open for any potential drawback, fortunately, Dr. Lopez turned out to be a good guy and even offered Puck assistance for college and in later date the money for putting up the bar, which he was quite thankful for.

“Nah! You know the girl, as long as she is with her blonde billionaire, she seems to forget everything else around her” Puck mused. Santana had been a surprising yet welcomed addition to his family. Rachel immediately took a liking to her no nonsense personality and sharp tongue, add to the fact that Rachel and Sarah are the only female specie on earth that Santana actually like or dare he say adore to some extent, much to his chagrin.

“Yeah, but I still miss her, Sarah and I have been looking forward to one of her calls” Rachel thought with a pout.

“Aw.. Come on now! Big Jewbro Puck is still here, why don’t you and Sarah, just toss some of that pretty attention to me yea?!” Puck said as wiggled his brows.

Rachel only shot him a blank stare “yea, sure, whatever makes you sleep at night” and walks away.

“Damn! Why don’t they ever appreciate my awesomeness? I mean I’m like the awesomest brother ever right?” Puck muttered to himself. “Yea, whatever tickles your fancy man!” Dave exclaimed from his seat. “Shut up Karofsky!” David Karofsky was the establishment’s guard/bouncer, he and Puck go way back in high school when he helped him come out of his supposed closet. “hahaha! You are whipped man! Who would ever thought the Legen—wait for it—Dary! BAMF in high school is just a certified Sister’s boy? You put the L on Legendary and Lame man! Ahhaah get it? Legen and – never mind!” Dave said as he walked away afraid of the look Puck had given him.

“Yea walk away fucker!” puck hollered. “Language Noah” Rachel exclaimed as she gracefully glide in front of the bartender’s workstation. “Sorry” Puck immediately answered.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++RQ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Hey, Hey! Settle down now! Okay, so I’m sure you all only come here most of the time not because of my badass drinks and awesome company, but because of my annoying sister right?!” “That could not have been more true!” Rachel yelled the crowd erupted in glee and laughter as they heard the diva’s protest

“So here she is _Rendezvous’_ very own singing dwarf – Puck ducked his head as he saw a block of ice cube flew over his head. – Hahahah! give it up for Rachel Berry!” the patrons of the bar jumped off their seats as the gorgeous brunette made her way to the make shift stage where a beautiful black grand piano stood.

“Well, that was as far as introductions could go coming from a muscled freak with a dead squirrel on his head” Rachel smirked, eyeing her brother from the bar. “So what are you good people up for tonight?” “Country!” one local shouted from the crowd “Oh god no!” Rachel answered distastefully. “Taylor Swift is so not my cup of tea! I prefer the down and dirty kinda gal, yea?” Rachel winked at a laughing Mercedes Jones, sitting next to her other best friend Kurt Hummel who was grinning from ear to ear as the patrons cheered for them.

“How about a little Maroon 5? After all everybody love Sunday morning’s right? Hahah, just sing along if you’re not too drunk” The diva exclaimed as she positions herself in front of the glossy black piano. 

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some cover share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mould that I am in_

As Rachel started to sing everyone started swaying in sync with the calm melody, and taking in the harmonious voice of their beloved diva. Every time Rachel sings everyone at hearing distance can’t stop but be fascinated by the beautiful sound especially if it’s coming from an equally beautiful girl, with adorable dimples.

_But things just get so crazy_

_Living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road_

_Get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you (2x)_

_That maybe all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday mornings,_

_And I never want to leave._

 

***************************************RQ************************************

 

“Hey gorgeous!” Kurt greeted as the diva he so adored came her way. “That was fantastic, as usual” “yea baby girl, you had every men and women drooling after you once again, I hate you” Mercedes joked accusingly.

“Hahah, you know I only have eyes for you two, especially you Kurt, ever thought of throwing a straight ball? I could so totes hit that” Rachel wiggled her eyebrows in the most suggestive way, reminding Kurt and Mercedes of her brother Puck.

 It was closing time Rachel, Puck and Dave as well as two other workers Rory and the TJ, Rachel kept forgetting his name, so she just calls him TJ short for (Teen Jesus) with the awesome dreads, sort everything out for the end of another good night.

“As much as I love to know how you manage to stuff your face with a giant cheeseburger and 3 slices of pizza without gaining a pound from all the oil and carbs you’ve been consuming, I regret to inform that I’m strictly on meat diet, and it involves sticks not buns” Kurt answered with an eerie straight face.

Both Rachel and Mercedes laughed out loud from the ridiculous comeback. As Puck and Dave joined the three, Rachel’s phone let out ‘Ne-yo’s One in a million’ Santana’s personal ringtone. Rachel excitedly answered the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey San! How’s Narnia?” Rachel remarked causing the group to chuckle effortlessly. “You know Rae, it’s not entirely considered Narnia if almost every household owns a flat screen TV with cable might I add” Santana retorted

“Okay, okay my bad, so how’s my darling, adoring beautiful sister and soon to be Queen of Genovia, the richest country in Europe according to Forbes magazine. Finally had a break from practicing your torture and enslavement methods upon the innocent yet rich people of the Genovian Empire?” Rachel inquired, causing the group to laugh out loud again.

“No, and I’m not practicing anything because I’m not gonna be a Queen of any sort. My baby Britton is the younger brother therefore he is not the crowned prince, so even if I won’t be able to fulfill my destiny of being Queen, my baby is enough to keep me going, because no amount of money can ever buy true love” Santana sighed dreamily

The group including Kurt and Mercedes clapped their hands in awe, while Dave and Puck made gagging noises. Rachel on the other hand smiled in the most genuine and tender way causing her adorable dimples to show themselves and making the two helpers from the other side of the room stop and stare unabashedly at her.

“You really love him don’t you San?” Rachel asked sincerely knowing well the answer.

“Yes, I do love him with all my heart!” Santana answered enthusiastically.

“Well that settles it, what did you call for Shorty?” Puck said through the speakers

“Excuse you, I didn’t call to hear your irritating voice Fuckerman -- “language” Rachel cut through – I called because I want to ask my darling Rae there, an itty bitty little favor” Santana continued.

“O—kay! What is it?” Rachel asked.

“Well I want you to be one of my bridesmaids and Sarah to be my flower girl, pretty please with a cherry on top” Santana plead

The group was shocked to hear The Santana “Snix” Lopez to beg for something in a whiny, love struck, desperate voice.

“What about us? Are we not invited?” Puck asked

“Of course you’re all invited, as if I have a choice, besides Papa would be mad if I don’t bring along my posse” Santana breezily answered.

“Don’t help her with the favors Rae! I’ll give you 20 bucks!” Dave blurted out.

“Shut up ignoramus! I’ll double it Rae just say yes, and I promise to prepare your favorite dessert for the reception” that sealed the deal apparently, nutella covered strawberry ice cream has and always been Rachel’s kryptonite.

“I also want a year supply of coffee, my choice, and you have yourself a deal” Rachel added instantly. Scratch that, nutella flavored coffee and ice cream were her kryptonites.

“Fine! That’s manipulation by the way, just so you know”

“Oh come on San! I’ll be your entertainer as well, so all is win – win”

“Yeah whatever, you adorable smurf you! Anyways your flight would be on Friday, and I’ll have one of Britt’s guards to escort you to the castle”

“Wait! What flight? What castle? I’m confused” Kurt asked dazedly

“Well porcelain, I need my girl here to help me not make the unwanted mistake of murdering these make-up eating Barbie dolls who I think is supposed to plan my wedding, I mean why the fuck – “language” Rachel reminded – would I want to put butterflies on my veil and color my gown red? I swear if they don’t stop with these bullshit -- *sigh* – I’m gonna rip their eyeballs off and shove it so far down their throat it will come out of their asses” Kurt just simply raised his hands in mock surrender along with everyone else.

“Understandable San, no worries, I won’t let anyone ruin your highly droll and lavish wedding ceremony” Rachel promised.

“Darling” a gentle voice with a thick British accent was heard on Santana’s line. “Hold on a moment – of course, take your time my love, I’m here” Santana giggled shamelessly “So, I’m needed elsewhere, Rae if you have any questions, just email me k? Say hi to Sarah for me, love you both, bye, oh yea, you too losers!”

“Well I’m glad she still encourages our presence” Dave said.

“I guess, I mean its Santana we’re talking about, we shouldn’t expect less from her or more for that matter” Mercedes said.

“Anyways, since our darling diva would we be going to Genovia 2 weeks before us, and actually meeting the Royal Family of said country, how do you feel right now? Excited?” Kurt saucily asked.

“I just wish it’s not so sunny over there, hey Puck! Can I have one of your cotton muscle shirts? It’s so comfy and light, it’s perfect for sunny places” Rachel said absently.

“Sure baby sis, it’s better than putting on those flimsy wife beaters of yours, shows less skin” Puck inquired.

“Why am I the only one thinking this is a big deal?” Kurt asked the group.

“Because Kurt you worry too much, Santana will be the one to be married not me, I don’t need to impress any big bellied royals and politicians that feed off of people’s hard earned money” Rachel answered.

“They are so not big bellied, I mean come on Rae, have you seen the crown prince of Genovia, that man is Apollo himself, who graced the lonely forsaken place we call earth, and gave women and gay men the opportunity to see stars and miracles in broad daylight” Kurt said dreamily.

Kurt was taken away from his daydream when he heard the sound of a door closing.

“Guys! Wait! Come on! Leaving me talking to myself? Really? That is just rude and disrespectful. You all should be ashamed of yourselves!” Kurt yelled as he hurried towards the doors.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: (-_-) must I say more? I own a cat named pussy, my 6 year old cousin named it.

* * *

* * *

 

“Ugh! Just like I thought! It’s sunny as hell out here!” A gorgeous brunette in a gray v-neck muscle shirt and dark skinny jeans sighed heavily. “Now, where are those guards so I can get out of this tanning salon and sleep” as the brunette turn her vans covered foot a loud whimper is heard from her right.

“Oh my I’m so sorry sir! I didn’t see you there” a foreign girl about the same age as Rachel look up to see who she accidently bumped into. Both she and Rachel were taken aback by the sight in front of them, a tall, broad shouldered Adonis of a man stood with his golden hair gracefully tossed about by the wind and piercing hazel eyes that left the young girl gaping, Rachel on the other hand shielded her eyes from the distracting yellow hair that seems to attract the sun, making her dizzier by the second. ‘He is so blonde, it’s like his hair is some sort of solar powered flashlight’ she thought.

“You should look where you are going” the handsome man spoke in a low and thick British accent making the girl swoon even more.

“I’m s-so so-sorry, I di-did not mean to, fo-forgive me sir” the girl helplessly stuttered out.

The man with a bored look prepared to just continue walking away, when his left sleeve was abruptly pulled back and a sound of slight pain was heard. Seeing as some of the girl’s hair was caught in his cuff links he wordlessly pulled out a switch knife “oh please don’t cut it, please” the girl whimpered out.  The plea was taken unto deaf ears as the man prepared to cut the girl’s hair, when suddenly a soft, tan hand clasp his own, that was holding the knife, with a steady and tight grip.

“You should know and always remember the fact that a woman’s hair ... is her life”  a silky yet determined voice left the man speechless and as he turned to see who dare speak to him as such, he was equally as stunned and more, for in front of him stood the most captivating woman he had ever dreamt of seeing, the dark lashes that framed the most fascinating burgundy colored eyes he had ever seen, left him thinking if it’s really natural to acquire such an eye color, and as his eyes travel all over her face and stopped at the sight of full red sensual lips that are just begging to be sucked and abused, left him completely breathless.

He did not notice the beautiful woman taking hold of the blade and proceed to rip the fabric of his sleeve, freeing the other girl’s hair. He was taken back to reality when he felt the blade be returned to his jacket pocket.

As Rachel starts to turn and walk away she was pulled back by a tight yet gentle grip on her arm, seeing as it was the same man she unintentionally, somehow, maybe a little bit, kind of humiliated in public, she silently readied herself for physical combat.

But as it was the man just simply kept looking at her like he is trying to read her soul, the intense hazel eyes made Rachel feel expose and annoyingly bothered at the same time.

“Please let go, before I take unnecessary actions, that you wouldn’t enjoy but I on the other hand would” Rachel let out.

This caused the man’s eyes to be rapidly shoved out of the appreciative glances he was giving upon the woman’s form. As he shakes his dazed self away, he eyed the woman again and said “You should not be too eager to jump into situations you are not involved with”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the situation gravely needs my assistance, unless you think it’s fair to abuse a woman that is completely half your size” Rachel bit out strongly.

“I would never in a way seek to harm that woman, she was in the way, therefore I must expel of her as fast as I can without wasting both of our time” the man answered readily moving instinctively closer to Rachel.

“That may as well be, but your methods are highly questionable, the woman asked for you to not damage her hair, yet you still choose to ignore her plea in order to save your precious shirt, you couldn’t have been more shallower than a water bottle” Rachel tried again to pull her arm away.

The man now certainly looks pissed, “you do not know who you are talking to woman, because I could easily ship you back to the rat’s hole you came from. You should know your place” the man hissed at Rachel’s face.

“It may be a rat’s hole where I came from mister, but the rats there are way more educated in respecting a woman than a million of you combined!” Rachel yelled at the man and unceremoniously stomped heavily on his foot.

“Aarrghh!!” the man burst out clutching at his offended foot, and as he look to berate the woman once again, he found her taking the boat back to mainland.

The nerve of him, thinking he could get away with everything just because he has money and looks, seriously! Looks aren’t everything, I bet he’s a typical spoiled rich brat with a golden spoon shoved down his throat’ Rachel thought bitterly, ‘even so what’s it got to do with me? Honestly, I just hope he won’t hunt me down and press charges. I did technically damage one of his belongings. Rachel thought dejectedly, giving off a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“What do you mean she’s not there? Where is she then? Oh! You’re telling me it’s her fault? Look Mr. Slowpoke Soldier, my sister may have already gone to come here herself, seeing you had her waiting for nearly 30 minutes! What is so important that you have to neglect the primary reason on why you’re actually there? The prince needs assistance? Oh! So my sister’s safety is of less value than your prince? Really? Well I ought to—” Santana was cut off when a gentle hand shot out to take the phone away from her and proceed to converse with the person on the other line.

“Soldier Adams, you have given strict orders to retrieve Ms. Rachel Berry and secure her safety as soon as she set foot on land, you have disobeyed primary protocol, I expect to see you tomorrow morning at my desk and we will then discuss the repercussions of your insubordination.” The man spoke with such authority that the soldier on the other end physically flinched and nodded in defeat. “You are dismissed for the day.”  The man promptly known as Prince Britton Stephan Fabray of The Great Avalon Empire, turned to look at her sensual and utterly gorgeous fiancée, his soul mate and soon to be wife.

The man might be one of the most sought after dignitary in the entire world, but his heart, body mind and soul completely belong to his breathtaking bride, with his golden hair that is known to be the primary genetic attribute of a Fabray, blue green eyes that permanently seeks the form of his lifetime lover and the regal charm of a true monarch, continued to think of ways to appease his love.

“My love, I deeply apologize for that inconvenience, but I assure you sweetheart that we will find your sister, even if I have to dispense every officials of this country” Prince Britton readily said.

“I know, I’m sorry my love, I’m just worried about her. Rachel has never been fond of sunlight and too much of it, this place maybe paradise to others but to her, it’s like hell on earth, she has this weird taste on weather” Santana chuckled humorlessly.

“Oh my love, wait here, I will seek her out myself!” Prince Britton uttered resolutely.

As the prince was about to make his way out, another regal form came in wearing the biggest scowl anyone had ever seen yet failed terribly to contort the beauty and regality of the wearer.

“The audacity of that woman! to have her insult a dignitary on foreign soil! If her face weren’t quite fetching, I would’ve thrown her to the dogs!” the man walked aimlessly around the room grumbling to himself.

“Quin calm down, what is the matter?” Prince Britton inquired

“Ugh! There was this woman at the pier, who apparently humiliated me in public just because she thought I would lay a hand on another woman who bumped into me with her hair getting, caught on my cuff links” Prince Quintton answered angrily.

His Royal Highness Crowned Prince Quintton Lucian Fabray, the apparent heir to the throne and the world’s most eligible bachelor is considered to be the epitome of a gentleman, and a fine gentlemen he is, for that is how his mother and father brought him up to be. The Fabray’s have been the reigning monarch of The Avalon Empire for almost 5 centuries.

Within those periods of time, the empire had been nothing but prosperous until the years of the second world war that the economy had been at its lowest, but when King Russell Marcus Fabray took the throne at the young age of 20 with his beloved wife Queen Judy by his side, the empire all but sprung up from the ashes of misery and hopelessness that the war caused and strove to be one of the most expensive and prosperous country of the world.

And that is how Prince Quin wanted it to stay, he will rule the country with as much passion and dedication as his parents, and by being a proper gentlemen just like what his mum said would ensure that goal. Though sometimes his gentlemanliness could only go so far, and that alluring yet infuriating woman may have tweaked that limit.

“You’re majesties a person pertaining the name of Rachel Berry has come to announce her presence to the Lady Santana, should I--”

“Yes! Let her in! That’s my sister bring her to us immediately” Santana all but shouted.

“Oh! And proceed to take her bags upstairs in the royal suite” Britton added.

As the attendant came out light footsteps could be heard approaching and a petite figure elegantly swept into the room and instantly captivated every one present in the room. Prince Quin’s gaze traveled from a dainty looking feet covered with black vans and slowly made its approach to long shapely legs incased in skin tight jeans then to a shapely hips and narrowed waist, lingering on perfectly shaped breast enclosed in simple gray v-neck shirt that is clearly not made for a female body. It was well worn and is 3 sizes too big for such a petite and delicate body. This knowledge made the Prince’s blood instantly boil yet his logic forced him to derail the notion. As his eyes stared to full ruby lips, recognition immediately dawns on him and as hazel eyes connected with the same exotic burgundy the great Prince Quinnton Lucian Fabray knew his world will never be the same again.


End file.
